


Happy New Year

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: It was a testament to how much Derek loved Stiles that he was in a cab in the middle of Los Angeles at 11:55 pm on New Year’s Eve. Firstly, he was a werewolf, fireworks and loud noises werehellon his ears. Secondly, he was a werewolf, big cities werehellon his senses. And thirdly, he just really wanted them to be at home in their house in the middle of the woods wearing PJs and drinking hot chocolate and snuggle in the new year.But there he was because Stiles had a work thing and he asked Derek to come and Derek couldn’t say no. It was New Year’s, it was Stiles. It was what it was
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 33
Kudos: 270





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/189972732102) yesterday, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about that kiss in the back of a car stuck in traffic since, and I'm feeling sappy today, so I wrote our boys being sappy on New Year's Eve. =) I hope you all like it! Happy New Year, everyone! ♥♥♥
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/189983173012)  
>  [Pillowfort post](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1012540)
> 
> This is unbetaed, but read through and edited by me. Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone. =)

It was a testament to how much Derek loved Stiles that he was in a cab in the middle of Los Angeles at 11:55 pm on New Year’s Eve. Firstly, he was a werewolf, fireworks and loud noises were _hell_ on his ears. Secondly, he was a werewolf, big cities were _hell_ on his senses. And thirdly, he just really wanted them to be at home in their house in the middle of the woods wearing PJs and drinking hot chocolate and snuggle in the new year.

But there he was because Stiles had a work thing and he asked Derek to come and Derek couldn’t say no. It was New Year’s, it was Stiles. It was what it was. But then, fairly early in the evening, Stiles’ boss came over to him.

“There’s a situation,” he said quietly. “We need you.”

“Derek’s coming with me,” Stiles said, his voice firm, and his boss looked at Derek, sighed, then nodded.

“Okay,” he said.

”Okay.” Stiles took Derek’s hand. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Derek said. The important part was that he was with Stiles.

It took the taxi nearly an hour to get them where Stiles was needed, and he spent almost all that time on his phone, either talking to people or doing whatever it was he was doing when he was tapping on it and frowning at it.

They were dropped off at a huge office building, and Derek was surprised when he saw how many people were working. Someone met them at the door and they were ushered to a room where other agents were working.

Derek didn’t know what was happening, it was all very confidential, so even though he could listen in and find out he chose not to. He was only there because Stiles refused to leave Derek alone with people he barely knew on New Year’s Eve.

He was glad Stiles took him with him, even if he barely had time to spare Derek so much as a glance while they worked. Derek found a chair in a corner, then he sat there and watched Stiles. It wasn’t often he got a chance to actually see him work, and he liked it, liked seeing him in his element like that.

They finished around 11 pm, and Stiles smiled as he came over to Derek.

“Hey, I’m so sorry,” he said.

“Don’t worry about it,” Derek said. He stood up and tugged Stiles close. “Are you okay?”

“I’m good.” Stiles nuzzled in close, snaked his arms around Derek’s waist under his jacket. “Are you?”

“I’m good,” Derek said and smiled against Stiles’ cheek. “I got to see you work, it was nice.”

Stiles huffed out a breath, then he squeezed Derek tightly before pulling back. “Okay, let’s see if we can get a cab.” He looked at the time and rolled his eyes. “Not much use in going back to the party now. Hotel?”

“Please,” Derek groaned, and Stiles smiled and took his hand.

Nearly an hour later they were still in the taxi.

“I’m turning the engine off now,” the driver said. “We won’t be moving until a few minutes after midnight.”

“Okay,” Stiles said, and Derek understood. There were cars and people everywhere, driving at all in that would just lead to injuries. Stiles leaned against Derek though. “Sorry.”

“You can stop apologizing any time now,” Derek said. “It’s fine. I’m with you, that’s what’s important.”

“God, you’re such a sap,” Stiles said. He turned so he was facing Derek and took his hand. “But yeah, same. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Derek said.

“I’m sorry you’re stuck with us for this,” Stiles said to the driver, and he turned in his seat and smiled back at them.

“It’s fine,” he said. “I’m working all night, and I’d rather be stuck with you two than one of those couples who are always arguing. There are usually not happy couples in cabs around this time.”

“Oof,” Stiles said. “I can imagine.”

“So you two just do what you do, pretend I’m not here,” the driver said, then he grinned and turned forward again. “Don’t go too far though, we’re still in public.”

Stiles smiled and rolled his eyes. “I think we can manage.” He looked at Derek, and Derek turned a little too, got his leg up on the seat so they were facing each other. “Next year we’re staying home,” Stiles said. “I don’t care what they say.”

“Sounds good to me,” Derek said.

“Just minutes until it’s a new decade,” Stiles said. “It’s gonna be a good one.”

“Yeah?” Derek asked.

“Yeah.” Stiles cleared his throat, his eyes were a little misty. “I’ve got you. We’re gonna make it good. Waking up with you every morning, going to bed with you every night.” He cupped Derek’s cheek and stroked his thumb over his beard. “Seeing you every day.”

Derek leaned into the touch, pressed a kiss to Stiles’ wrist. “I look forward to it,” he said. He huffed out a breath and rolled his too wet eyes. “I should have brought the damned ring.”

“Ring?” Stiles asked.

“Yes, Stiles, ring,” Derek said. “I’ve been meaning to for months, but I keep getting scared or thinking it’s not the right moment. But now it is, and it’s at home in the office.”

Stiles sniffled and reached into the inner pocket of his jacket. “Maybe we can use mine?” he asked and pulled a little black box out. He smiled at it as he opened it to reveal a smooth ring. “I’ve been meaning to too. In a taxi on New Year's Eve was not even close to any of the ideas I had, but when the moment’s right, it's right.” He looked at Derek, his eyes big and wet. “I love you, Derek Hale. Will you marry me?”

Derek grinned and cupped his face, pulled him in for a kiss. “Yes,” he said against his mouth. “Yes, Stiles, I’ll marry you.”

Stiles grinned against his mouth, and the driver turned the radio on a low volume. A voice was counting down from ten, and Stiles laughed.

“Thank you, Mr. Cab Driver,” he said. He pulled back from Derek to put the ring on his finger with shaky hands, then he cupped Derek’s face, thumbed tears away and beamed at him. “Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year,” Derek said and leaned in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥
> 
> As usual, if I've missed or forgotten a tag, please let me know!


End file.
